


I regret this

by TheLadyScorpione



Series: Just plain ol' me drabbling stuff [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Or not, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, tbh i don't know what am I doing I definitely won't come back to this and will delete it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyScorpione/pseuds/TheLadyScorpione
Summary: this is just a drabble, bounch of mess
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Just plain ol' me drabbling stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101593





	I regret this

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on my boring assignments !!

~~~~Ł I will marry him. I don’t love him but I trust he will be a good husband. And my parents will be happy too. _He_ doesn’t love me anyway.

Đ I love her. She loves him. She is going to marry him soon. She would never feel that way about me anyway.

Ł The wedding will be in two weeks. I wanted to hold it so soon. I don’t want to give myself time to think about it and take everything back.

Đ The wedding is in two weeks. She must be crazily in love with him to marry him so soon after they met.

Ł Other girls worry about their dresses and the decoration, the menu and all these stuff. I personally couldn’t care less. I feel numb about the ceremony. About the ceremony with him. I worry about the kiss... and the night after.

Đ She must be so busy with the ceremony, the party and everything. I haven’t even tried to look for her she wouldn’t have time for an old just-a-friend like me. Her life is changing entirely. I am surprised she was so quick about her decision thought. When we were younger she always said she didn’t want to marry anyone. Especially not a wealthy, prince-like idiot. Well I suppose she is not the same she used to be.

Ł He didn’t even bother to check up on me after I got engaged. I am not sure what to think. Was he only with me out of pity that I didn’t have anyone else? And now he can finally get away from me? This thought... it’s strange. It hurts. Just like when he got injurned a year ago. I thought I was going to die. I can’t tell what is he feeling... I never could.

Đ She had always been an open book of emotions. Or that’s what I thought. Nowadays we are farer than we have ever been.

Ł I don’t know if I ever will be truly happy by his side.

Đ There were times when I thought about telling her that I loved her. But now I am glad I didn’t. She is happy and that’s enough for me. She would have never be able to love someone like me back. I don’t need her pity.Her prince is charming. She is Cinderella and her prince is here for her. I am only a mouse who kept her company till he came. He is here so my role in her story ended. I am useless like that mouse.

Ł I am selfish. I am selfish that I want only what I can’t have.

Đ I am selfish. I am selfish that only I want what I can’t have.

¤ I look at her. She looks determined. She will tell me finally that she doesn’t love me and never will. That she loves _him_. I mentally facepalm when she insist we should get the ceremony done next week instead. I debate with myself if I should tell her. The angel in me wants to do the right thing... But the devil is curious how the events will turn out if I just shut my mouth. Although if we do get married **my love** back home will be furious... And **he** will have every right to be so. I shouldn’t have left the first place. If only I knew they are this obvious! And I thought I am doing the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry


End file.
